


Prophecy of the Fallen

by Fallen_Prophecy87



Series: Prophecy of the Fallen [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, W. D. Gaster Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Prophecy87/pseuds/Fallen_Prophecy87
Summary: The Delta Prophecy had a second part.
Series: Prophecy of the Fallen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1346305
Kudos: 3





	Prophecy of the Fallen

You know, the Delta Prophecy had a second part to it.  
Nobody seems to talk about it anymore. It seemed to just...disappear.  
While the Delta Prophecy foretold that an Angel would enter our realm and save us all, the second foretold that this Angel would eventually go astray, seeking to watch as those same monsters they had tried to save crumbled into ashes. Why? Simple curiosity. They would wonder how it felt to watch these beings so different from themself bleed.  
They would become addicted to this sight, using their control over time, committing genocide over and over just to satiate this new, overwhelming bloodlust. The people of the Underground would die, only to wake up moments later with no memory of any of it.  
It only became more graphic as the resets continued.  
But eventually, something changed.  
A hero stepped forth, something that was not quite a human, but not quite a monster.  
Something that had suffered a fate worse than death and made it out.  
This being was simply referred to as the Fallen.  
The Fallen would arrive, but too late. The Underground had already gone empty. The only one left was the Angel.  
The Angel had become overconfident after so long without a real challenge. The monsters did not possess the power to be unpredictable, not when the Angel could simply reset and predict their every move.  
However, the Fallen had this very power.  
You see, they were not quite human, but not quite monster. They were able to possess monster magic, along with determination.  
They used this unpredictability well, leaving the Angel on the ground and coated in their own blood within a few minutes at most. And the Angel was becoming worried.  
They were running out of determination.  
This being was somehow draining it each time they died.  
They fought one final time, trying so desperately to find some sort of pattern to the Fallen's attacks, but they never found it. With one final blow, the Angel's soul shattered into pieces, never to reform again.  
The prophecy ends by saying that while the Fallen had won the battle, the Angel had had the last laugh.  
The monsters never did see the sun.

That prophecy always did intrigue me. I wondered what could possibly be worse than losing your life, having to deal with the fact that so many people would be hurt by it.  
I soon learned.  
I wondered who would ever go through something so horrible. Who would hurt so badly? Sometimes I worried that it would be someone close to me, that a friend would have to watch as I shattered into millions of tiny particles. It's quite funny, I always got so worried that someone else would have to go through it that I never once stopped and considered that it could be me.  
...  
Fate never did favour me.


End file.
